


Code Purple

by heartsdesire456



Series: Coulson Family Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye knew something had happened when, in the middle of a card game, Phil came down the stairs from his office, looked at May and said, “Code purple,” and May immediately jumped up, tossed her cards down, and strode purposefully towards the cockpit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a 'story', just a short piece that sort of links this fic to the next one in this series ... oh yeah, I'm making this into a series. No idea how many fics it'll have. It'll be random fics when I feel like it. This basically just came about because I read the Hawkeye comics and I wanted to see how Skye would react to meeting Kate Bishop the way this 'verse works.

Skye knew something had happened when, in the middle of a card game, Phil came down the stairs from his office, looked at May and said, “Code purple,” and May immediately jumped up, tossed her cards down, and strode purposefully towards the cockpit. Skye raised an eyebrow at Ward, who shrugged, and glanced back to see Phil gone as well. They didn’t even get a warning as the Bus suddenly banked and they nearly got tossed out of their seats. Fitz yelped and fell out of his seat onto the floor, but the plane leveled before any of them could go flying across the cabin.

“JESUS!” Fitz cried, then clambered back up. “SOME WARNING WOULD BE LOVELY!” he shouted in the direction of the cockpit, though they doubted she could hear. “What the bloody hell is a ‘code purple’?” he asked Ward, who shook his head.

“I have no idea. Never heard of such a thing,” he said and Simmons hummed.

“Well we should probably all go prepare to disembark quickly if the need arises, just in case,” she suggested, grabbing Fitz as she stood and tugged him along to go to their bunks and pack bags. Skye shrugged and stood as well, figuring it wasn’t a bad idea.

~

Skye was confused when they went to Stark Tower instead of HQ. As far as she knew, the Avengers still thought Phil was dead, which meant Tony Stark thought he was dead. Phil got stopped by none other than Agent Sitwell in the lobby, so May led them over to follow a man to a seemingly private elevator. FitzSimmons were whispering a mile a minute behind her, so Skye turned to Ward. He shrugged. “Seems like Mr. Stark knows about Agent Coulson and for some reason, we’re about to meet him.”

Skye hummed. “Interesting,” she said nonchalantly, though internally her mind was flashing with the words _TONY. FREAKING. STARK!_.

When they reached what seemed to be the penthouse floor, however, the person waiting on the other side of the elevator doors wasn’t Tony Stark. Skye squeaked. “Clint!” She rushed out and hugged him, only to gasp and jump back when he made a pained sound. “Oh God!”

Clint winced, hand on his shoulder, his other arm in a sling. “Hey, Skye.”

She narrowed her eyes at the purple sling and hummed. “So that’s a ‘Code Purple’,” she said and Clint snorted.

“Phil still calls it that?” he asked, and May nodded silently when his eyes found hers. “That’s adorable-“

“Well you’ve always been obsessed with purple, it’s just convenient,” May said, shaking her head as she looked at his arm. “Bullet or frag?” she asked.

Clint cringed. “Bullet. Got shot. Through and through though, just wearing this to keep from stretching and popping the stitches,” he said, wiggling his right arm in the sling. “Phil still on the way up?”

“Yeah, he had to talk to Sitwell in the lobby,” May answered.

Clint nodded. “Alright, well come on in. Stark’s casa es mi casa and all that fun stuff,” he said, hooking his left arm through Skye’s as he lead them down a hallway, asking Skye all about how well Phil was taking care of himself. When they came out into a much less formal living area, Skye froze when she saw Tony Stark casually sitting on the couch with a Stark Tab wearing Iron Man pajama pants and a KISS tee-shirt. “Oh hey, Tony,” Clint said, just noticing him there.

Stark looked up and did a double take. “Well now, new faces. Fun times.” His eyes landed on Skye and he smirked, standing up. “Wow, wish I had put on some real clothes now that I know we were having pretty ladies like you coming over, Miss…?”

Skye giggled awkwardly. “Skye,” she said and he walked up and offered his hand.

“Tony,” he introduced. “Maybe once you’re done with Bird Boy here we can get to know each other?” he asked, only to have his hand shoved away from Skye’s before she could shake it.

Clint scoffed. “No hell you won’t,” he said firmly, crossing his arms (as best he could with one in a sling). “Down, Stark. Not this one,” he said firmly and Tony looked offended.

Skye cleared her throat and crossed her arms to match his. “Clint, tell me this isn’t going to be a problem. I’m twenty-four years old-“

Clint rolled his eyes. “No, I’m well aware you’re a grown woman and I totally encourage you to bat your eyes at whoever you want to – hell I totally even suggest making out with Steve if only to see Phil have a heart attack –“ he joked. “But this asshole right here?” he hooked a finger at Stark. “He shares with the class, and it’s annoying enough normally, but I’d actually have to shoot him if he came up to me and started sharing the details of his sexcapades with my stepdaughter,” he said and Skye cringed.

“Ew, gross, I don’t blame you, that’s just messed up,” she informed Stark.

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit did he just call you his _stepdaughter_?” he asked incredulously.

“So this is Coulson’s daughter?” Skye looked up and saw a redheaded woman and a man with graying curls coming from the hallway. The woman looked her over and raised an eyebrow. “She looks nothing like him.”

May tilted her head. “Trust me, we’re extremely sure.”

“She even has the same mutated hypersensitivity to the OR6A2 gene,” Fitz offered and Simmons nodded.

“It’s not that rare of a trait, but it is something they share genetically,” she added.

Stark held up a hand. “Wait, wait, wait… You mean _Agent_ has a kid?!” he asked in surprise. “A grown up kid? You told us you’re married to him, but didn’t bother telling us you have a stepdaughter?” he asked Clint, who shrugged.

“Skye’s need to know information. Until Phil decided to bring the new team to visit, it wasn’t information you needed to know,” he said.

The other man, who had been silent so far, cleared his throat gently. “Hi, sorry they’re being so rude, but she’s Natasha and I’m Bruce. It’s nice to meet you all,” he said to them and Skye smiled.

“Aww, there’s a nice person! I like you,” she said decisively. “I’m Skye. Agents May and Ward, and the two hiding in the back are FitzSimmons.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “The two kids with their own portmanteau are on Phil’s new team?” she asked and Stark and Bruce both seemed to perk up.

“Wait, are these the two-“

“The inventors of the gun that shot Sitwell?!” Stark asked brightly.

Fitz smirked and Simmons blushed. “Um, Fitz invented the Night Night Gun. I just helped a bit and- and sorta tested it.” She hung her head. “On Agent Sitwell.”

“That was a very impressive compound,” Bruce started, and Stark interrupted.

“Also kudos for shooting Jasper, he has such a stick up his ass!” he added with a snicker.

They were interrupted by a voice from the hallway. “I see you’ve all met Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz.” Phil strode past May and smiled. “And no, Mr. Stark, you can’t keep them,” he said and Tony full on pouted. He ignored him and turned to Clint, narrowing his eyes. “Three weeks and you get yourself shot, Barton?”

Clint just winked. “Admit it, I look sexy in a sling.”

Phil’s eye twitched and he turned to face Natasha. “Agent Romanov,” he said and she glared.

“I’d punch you, but I’d rather not make you look bad in front of the new team,” she said, then eyed May. “Even got yourself a new ‘me’, how interesting,” she said and Phil rolled his eyes.

Clint eyed Ward and huffed. “You sure as hell better not be a new ‘me’, cause first time I hear you’ve been eyeing my man, I’ll choke you out, Kid,” he threatened jokingly.

Phil clasped his hands in front of himself. “I was under the impression this was more serious than it seems to be,” he said to Clint pointedly. 

“It is,” Bruce said and Phil turned to him. He shrugged innocently. “Through and through that’s stitched up for now, but unless he lets SHIELD take him in and has surgery on it, that rotator cuff isn’t going to heal and even if it’s not his draw arm, it’s lights out for the archery,” he said, giving Clint a stern look.

Phil turned back to Clint, and tilted his head. “Why won’t you have surgery?”

Clint’s posture stiffened and he shrugged. “I will have surgery, but not at SHIELD.”

Skye frowned. “Dude, why not? You’ve got a serious injury from the sounds of it,” she said and Clint gave her a pointed look.

“Why might I not want to let SHIELD get their hands on me again? Really? You of all people shouldn’t have to ask me that, Skye,” he said pointedly. She winced and glanced at Phil.

“Yeah but… They won’t do anything to you, right? Knowing about us isn’t a danger to you, is it?” she asked.

Clint sighed, head dropping back. “I don’t know, Skye. And I’m not trusting that,” he said firmly. “I’m going to have surgery,” he said to Phil, who waited patiently. “I _am_ -“

“When, then? And how?” Phil asked calmly.

Clint worried his lip. “When I’ve got the legal papers necessary to talk to someone about getting civilian real-life, grown up health insurance. I mean I could pay for the surgery myself, but I’m only going to keep getting injured and I don’t want to deplete my savings too much-“

Phil frowned. “Where did _you_ get that kind of money?” he asked softly, then glanced at the others. “Excuse us,” he said, taking Clint’s wrist and pulling him back out towards the hall. 

Skye glanced at May, who shrugged then turned back. “Dr. Banner, what kind of future is Barton really looking at as far as that arm?”

Bruce fidgeted slightly under her stern gaze. “Well, it’s not his drawing arm, so with surgery he should recovery well. He’s in _really_ good shape for a guy our age, so his recovery time won’t be too long.”

Natasha nodded. “The hardest part would be us benching him and keeping him there.” She smiled with a little tilt to her head. “I’ve known Barton a long time. He’s stubborn. I’ve seen him try to run on a broken leg before.”

Skye cringed. “Well that sound painful.”

May shrugged. “Coulson’s just as stubborn. When we were partners he once came to rescue me even though he had been shot twice in the abdomen.”

Skye laughed. “So they’re perfect for each other then?” she joked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You laugh,” she said and Skye smiled. 

Skye’s smile dimmed a little. “Clint though… he’ll be okay, right?” she asked worriedly. “I mean, field work is sort of all he talks about.”

May raised an eyebrow at her. “And when exactly do you two talk?” she asked and Skye rolled her eyes.

“Since I have a cellphone and we exchanged numbers in case I needed to talk to him or he needed to talk to me? We text,” she said simply. “He’s technically my stepdad. I’m allowed to be friends with him. He likes to gossip about the Avengers,” she said, then cringed. “Not that you heard that from me.”

“And she absolutely doesn’t share with the class,” Simmons said quickly and Fitz nodded seriously. 

“No she does not.”

When the others all turned to her, Skye just smirked. “Technically I’m a consultant with SHIELD, and I’ve never signed an NDA pertaining to the Avengers Initiative, just SHIELD.”

Tony smirked. “Sneaky, I like it! Also way more fun than Bishop, just saying,” he said pointedly. “And make sure she sees that, JARVIS!” he added.

Skye narrowed her eyes. “You mean she’s here?”

Bruce nodded. “She was visiting-“

“What do you MEAN you _brought in a civilian teenager_?!” they heard Phil shouting from the hallway.

Everybody froze but Clint just came walking back in, glowering. “She’s nineteen and she’s my friend, Phil-“

“You’re a nearly forty-six year old man living in a slum-“

“Hey, my building is not a _slum_ -“

“And you have a billionaire’s daughter spending half her time there?! Do you know what that would look like if it got out?!” Phil demanded.

Skye cringed. “Ah, he found out about the building in Brooklyn, huh?” she asked and Phil turned to glare at her.

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” he asked and she gave him an innocent smile.

“I’m not obligated to spy on you for him or him for you. I am Coulson family Switzerland,” she said, holding up her hands. Phil gave her a disappointed look and she sighed, rolling her eyes. “Phil, I’m not going to tell you everything Clint says to me.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t think it was important for me to know that my husband was living in a slum and hanging out with a teenage girl all the time?” he asked pointedly.

She glared. “It’s not like Clint was hiding a secret life from you, so it was his to tell you. You know we both trust him.”

Clint sighed. “Phil, Hon, I promise. It’s nothing this dramatic. My building isn’t a slum anymore – I fixed it all up – and Kate is actually great for me! She’s even looking into the Academy. She doesn’t trust them but she says knowing not to trust them will help her do better.” He made a face. “Not that I would know shit about the Academy.”

Ward raised an eyebrow. “How did you get to level six without going to the Academy? You were a specialist like I am. I thought SHIELD recruited you.”

Clint winked. “Not really what you’re thinking.”

“I figured you were a Marine. What, Army?” Ward asked and Clint smirked.

“Actually I’ve never been in the military. I grew up in the circus and then took to life as a mercenary. SHIELD either had to kill me or keep me and they wanted me more than they wanted me dead,” he said smugly.

May rolled her eyes. “They wanted you because they couldn’t kill you. We tried. Then Phil decided to bring you in instead.”

Clint grinned. “Oh I know.” He winked at Phil, who narrowed his eyes, still unhappy. “Oh come on, Boss Man. Don’t be so grumpy,” he said, then wiggled his sling-bound arm. “I’m injured, don’t I get a pass?”

Phil opened his mouth but he was interrupted by a dog barking. Phil’s mouth snapped shut and he sighed. “Lucky?”

“Lucky!” Skye cried happily, stooping down just as a big, ratty looking dog came ambling around the corner. He ran straight for Skye. “Awwwww my big boy!” she cooed, hugging the dog when he jumped on her and started licking her face. “Ahhhh noooo, don’t eat me, I’m not pizza!” she squealed.

Phil rolled his eyes but Clint slid to his knees beside them, rubbing at Lucky’s fur with his good arm. “Awww you love Skye, don’t you? Yes you do!”

“Ah, so _this_ is Skye.” Skye looked up to see a young girl with dark hair coming in. “Hi, Clint talks about you all the time.” 

Clint stood up with a smile. “Katie-Kate! I’m so glad you’re here right now. This is Skye,” he said, and then walked over and slid his free arm through Phil’s and tugged him closer. “And this is my husband. Boss, this is Kate Bishop.”

Phil sighed, but fixed a placid look on his face, nodding. “Miss Bishop.”

She eyed him curiously as she straightened up. “Not at all what I expected,” she said and Clint glared. “What?! You extol his virtues as an agent and his looks so much I expected him to be… bigger. And scarier. And younger. And hotter-“

“Katie!” Clint interrupted and she just smirked and winked. “Phil is totally scary. He’s the scariest person alive.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Forgive my husband and whatever lies he’s told you,” Phil said, offering his hand. 

Kate came to shake it and nodded. “The politeness wasn’t exaggerated, I see.”

“Personally, I think it makes him even scarier,” Skye offered. 

Clint smiled, stepping over to sling an arm around Kate’s shoulders. “Phil, this is Kate Bishop, my own little Hawkeye In Training. She’s kind of the only reason I’m still around.”

Skye saw Phil’s eyes narrow slightly, but nobody else seemed to notice anything but the calm smile. “Well I’m glad you took such good care of my husband, Ms. Bishop.” 

She just smiled. “It’s good somebody is, because God know she can’t be left to his own devices for too long, and nobody else is gonna look after his sorry ass,” she said offhandedly.

Skye watched the way she put a hand on Clint’s shoulder and gave Phil an almost challenging look, and all Skye could think was that this chick had no freaking clue who she was messing with.

~

Skye looked up from the couch in Phil’s ‘room’ – just Phil’s, since apparently Clint was going to be up with Dr. Banner, trying to figure out civilian paperwork he hadn’t ever had to do before and didn’t want Phil’s help with instead – and sighed. “Well, if nothing else, rest assured that Kate isn’t a secret terrorist trying to kill us all?”

Phil chuckled dryly. “Thanks for looking into her, but I’m sure she’s not trying to get us all. She’s a socialite’s teen daughter.”

Skye grunted unhappily. “I don’t like her,” she admitted out loud finally. “I don’t like how she keeps hinting that nobody else gives a crap about Clint.” She hesitated. “That’s total bull anyways, I text him pretty much every day. You call him all the time. He has a whole freaking team of friends. It’s not like he’s on his own.”

Phil hummed as he checked off another box in his paperwork. “She’s young. She might not realize that Clint can take care of himself, yet. She looks at him and see’s someone past their prime, when in reality Clint is better off than he has been in pretty much his whole life.” He flipped a page. “She just spent time with him when he was alone for a while. She saw him worse than either of us has,” he added in a sad tone.

Skye rolled her head back against the arm. “Yeah, okay, but you don’t think… she isn’t trying to get with him, is she?” she asked, looking over at him worriedly. “I mean, Clint’s not that type, but seriously, it’s not okay for her to try even if he makes it clear he doesn’t want her.”

Phil smiled sadly. “No, I think she sees a brother-figure in him. Which is comical, he’s old enough to be her father instead. But I don’t think she’s interested in trying to steal my husband.” He looked down. “I think she’s trying to make me feel guilty for leaving him alone like this. Not knowing all the details like she does makes it seem like I’m absent.”

“But that’s just not true! Since he found me, you guys have really patched things up! He talks about ‘Phil said’, or ‘the other day when I was talking to Phil’, all the time!” she defended. “It’s such bullshit that she thinks she can just make opinions about her friend’s marriage without the details. You can’t make assumptions like that on partial information.”

Phil looked up and smiled, clearly amused. “Skye, you had time to learn that lesson. She probably hasn’t yet. She may be around your age, but you have learned things the hard way. She’s totally different. Trust me, I’m not threatened by her and you shouldn’t be either.”

Skye grumbled. “I just don’t like it.”

“I don’t either,” Phil admitted softly. “But I love my husband and if he ended up with a nineteen year old rich girl as his closest friend now, I’m going to support him in his decisions. I’d be horrible not to.”

Skye huffed. “I’m gonna go see what dirt I can find on her,” she said, grabbing her tablet as she stood up. Phil just chuckled and shook his head as she left. Phil grabbed his phone and typed out a text, smiling to himself as he hit send with a warm feeling in his belly. 

_You are a lucky man, because you have a very protective friend in Skye. I hope Ms. Bishop can handle the snooping without violence. –P_


End file.
